Marc Lawrence
| Place of birth = New York, New York | Date of death = | Place of death = Palm Springs, California | Awards for Trek = | Roles = | Characters = Volnoth, Carl Zeemo | image2 = Carl Zeemo.jpg | imagecap2 = ... as Carl Zeemo | image3 = | imagecap3 = }} Marc Lawrence was a character actor who guest-starred on Star Trek: The Next Generation, playing the role of Volnoth in the third season episode . He later appeared as Carl Zeemo in the seventh season Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode . Lawrence has appeared in over two hundred films and television series dating back to 1932. His brooding, sinister appearance often got him cast in the role of villains, especially gangsters and mob bosses – roles which he played throughout his entire career, from his uncredited appearance in 1932's If I Had a Million to the 1996 TV movie Gotti. He even played three different gangster roles on the TV series The Untouchables. He was not always cast in such roles, however; he has received much praise for his performance as mute in the 1941 Western drama The Shepherd of the Hills, starring John Wayne. However, he is probably best remembered for playing Kloppman in the 1992 film Newsies (also featuring Frank Novak). His extensive film credits also include Johnny Apollo (1940, with Anthony Caruso), This Gun for Hire (1942, with Richard Webb), The Ox-Bow Incident (1943), Dillinger (1945, with Elisha Cook, Jr. and Lawrence Tierney), Fritz Lang's Cloak and Dagger (1946), Key Largo (1948), The Asphalt Jungle (1950, with Anthony Caruso), Helen of Troy (1956, directed by Robert Wise), Custer of the West (1967, with Jeffrey Hunter and Lawrence Tierney), Krakatoa, East of Java (1969, with Brian Keith), Marathon Man (1976, with Fritz Weaver), Goin' Coconuts (1978, with Kenneth Mars and Ted Cassidy), Hot Stuff (1979, with Raymond Forchion), The Big Easy (1987), Blood Red (1989, with John de Lancie), Newsies (1992, with Frank Novak), From Dusk Till Dawn (1996), and End of Days (1999, with Mark Margolis and Jack Shearer). He also appeared in two James Bond films (Diamonds Are Forever in 1971 (alongside Sid Haig and Dick Crockett) and The Man with the Golden Gun in 1974), three Abbott and Costello movies (Hold That Ghost in 1941, Hit the Ice in 1943, and Abbott & Costello in the French Foreign Legion in 1950), and in three Charlie Chan films (each playing a different character): Charlie Chan on Broadway (1937, with Keye Luke), Charlie Chan in Honolulu (1938), and Charlie Chan at the Wax Museum (1940). His last film appearance came in 2003, when he and fellow Star Trek alumni Robert Picardo, Ron Perlman, and George Murdock played Acme Vice Presidents in Looney Tunes: Back in Action. Dick Miller also appeared in this film. External links * The Official Marc Lawrence website * * * * * The Would-Be Official Kloppman Fan Club de:Marc Lawrence es:Marc Lawrence Lawrence, Marc Lawrence, Marc Lawrence, Marc